No promises
by Asuka Maxwell
Summary: Oneshot Yaoi... A gente sempre percebe o valor do que temos quando não há mais tempo... Tudo que Heero queria era mais tempo para cumprir sua promessa! PRESENTE DE ANIVERSARIO PARA PAULETY


**Notas: **Essa fic é um One-shot que eu fiz para dar de presente de aniversario para a Paulety (Ana essa é para você). Quero desejar um aniversario muito feliz para você, que você continue sendo essa pessoa alegre e iluminada que você é.

Como trilha sonora eu recomendo que ouçam "No Promises" do Shayne Ward. Essa eh uma musica muito linda e triste com um clipe mais lindo ainda.

-

**NO PROMISES**

**-**

_**Hey baby,**_

_**when we are together, **_

_**doing things that we love.  
Every time you're near**_

_**I feel like I'm in heaven,**_

_**feeling high**_

Eu estava tão atarefado e cheio de compromissos nos últimos anos que não tinha tempo para mais nada. Minha cabeça estava tão cheia de coisas relacionada ao trabalho que minha vida pessoal ao muito tempo havia sido deixada de lado e conseqüentemente meus compromissos com a pessoa com quem dividia minha vida. Sabia que isso não estava certo, mas ainda assim continuava colocando os assuntos profissionais em primeiro plano em minha vida.

Sempre achei que teria tempo para corrigir meus erros depois, achei que um dia teria tempo de me dedicar a minha vida amorosa.

E agora me encontrava correndo que nem um louco para chegar a tempo ao encontro marcado, em minha mente me martirizava por ter esquecido a tal data, naquele momento percebi o quanto estava levando minha vida de forma errada, pois isso não só me prejudicava como também fazia sofrer a única pessoa neste mundo que eu sempre quis ver sorrir.

Enquanto corria para chegar àquele restaurante, percebia o quão errado estava sendo, o quão idiota e egoísta estava sendo, Duo não era obrigado a agüentar minhas crises de esquecimento e minha indiferença, naquele momento conclui que ele deveria ser um anjo por ainda agüenta-me, percebi que se fosse eu no lugar dele, não agüentaria passar sequer uma semana ao meu lado quem diria cinco anos.

Olhei para minhas mãos vazias, Duo certamente tinha me comprado um presente, o americano deveria ter passado meses planejando essa data e para quê? Para que eu me esquecesse? Se não fosse o lembrete em meu celular, jamais teria me lembrado do encontro. Xingou-me.

-Estúpido...

Atravessei a rua sem se importar com o movimento dos carros, pela fachada espelhada e iluminada pude visualizar o interior do restaurante, era um dos mais distintos e bem freqüentados lugares da cidade, era um restaurante que tinha fama de ser um lugar romântico e perfeito para se comemorar datas importantes ou fazer pedidos importantes. Era uma das tarefas mais difíceis conseguir uma reserva naquele restaurante, para se conseguir um lugar ali era preciso marcar com meses de antecedência.

Ao chegar à porta do restaurante vi casais sendo recepcionados pela simpática recepcionista, pude visualizar vários casais sorridentes distribuídos pelas fartas mesas do restaurante, sim, aquele lugar parecia pateticamente romântico.

Olhei em meu relógio de braço, por mais que tivesse corrido não consegui chegar a tempo, era uma hora de quarenta e sete minutos de atraso. Xingou-me novamente.

_**I don't wanna run away,**_

_**baby you're the one**_

_**I need tonight,  
No promises**__**...  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight,**_

_**I just wanna die in your arms**_

Perdi o fôlego ao visualizar a imagem da pessoa que me esperava. Duo estava sozinho sentado em uma mesa de costas para a entrada do restaurante, com um copo de água nas mãos e em cima da mesa havia uma pequena caixinha de presente. Vi quando Duo olhou para o relógio e suspirou parecendo decepcionado. Ele havia constato meu atraso. Vi quando Duo levantou a mão para o garçom e fez um gesto para que este lhe trouxesse a conta.

Passei pela recepcionista sem me identificar e corri para chegar à mesa onde Duo estava, não podia deixá-lo ir embora dessa maneira. Cheguei à mesa ao mesmo tempo em que o garçom chegou com a conta. Só então pude ver o rosto de Duo e o que vi partiu o meu coração. A bela face do americano estava molhada por lagrimas recém derramadas.

Era tudo o que eu não queria, fazer aquele ser que eu tanto amava chorar. Naquele momento fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo, jamais faria Duo chorar novamente.

Sentei-me a mesa e olhei para a figura daquele anjo, ele parecia tão frágil e inconsolável eu só queria abraçá-lo e fazer desaparecer todos os seus medos. Ele nem se quer me olhou parecia que não havia percebido minha presença, respirei fundo para oxigenar meus pulmões, eu era um completo idiota por deixar essa situação chegar ao extremo, como poderia ter esquecido nosso aniversario de namoro? Eu não iria pedir perdão a Duo, eu não tinha esse direito, não seria justo com ele eu cometer tantos deslizes e simplesmente pedir que ele me desculpasse como se eu o tivesse magoado.

Levantei minhas mãos para pegar a caderneta aonde vinha à conta e paga-la, era o mínimo de educação que eu poderia demonstrar, mas Duo foi mais rápido e puxou a caderneta para si, vi Duo assinar a conta e tirar algumas notas de sua carteira.

Duo terminou de assinar a conta e colocou o dinheiro dentro da caderneta, virou-se para pegar o casaco e se levantou, foi só então que ele pareceu perceber a minha presença, me olhou com o olhar triste, não havia magoa, decepção ou mesmo raiva em seu olhar, apenas uma tristeza profunda naqueles olhos violetas e isso me assustou completamente.

Ele passou por mim e continuou andando em direção a saída. Voltei meus olhos novamente para a mesa e fitei o lugar vazio que ele deixara para trás, foi então que percebi que Duo deixara a caixinha de presente para trás, nela havia um cartão com os dizeres: "Para meu querido Heero", peguei a caixinha e a coloquei no bolso do meu casaco e me levantei para ir atrás dele. Eu não podia deixá-lo sair assim, eu tinha que falar algo, eu sabia que nada do que eu dissesse concertaria as coisas ou faria o tempo voltar atrás, mas eu não podia deixá-lo partir levando o meu coração.

-Duo...

Levantei-me apressado e o chamei. Ele apenas freou um pouco seus passos e abaixou a cabeça e a sacudiu em sinal de negativa, aquele gesto parecia indicar que ele estava cansado dessa situação insuportável, que ele estava derrotado. Mais seus passos logo voltaram ao ritmo apressado em direção a saída.

-Duo, por favor, espere! – sai apressado atrás dele.

Duo saiu do restaurante e continuava andando apressado pela calçada parecia que ele fugia de mim, e era de se esperar essa reação, eu não podia culpá-lo, apenas me apressei em ir atrás dele.

-Duo, por favor, vamos conversar? – eu pedia enquanto o seguia.

Mas parecia que ele não me ouvia por mais que eu gritasse ou implorasse, ele parecia simplesmente alheio a minha presença, ele não parecia me ignorar parecia simplesmente não me enxergar.

Duo parou para atravessar a rua em um sinal de pedestre, mas ele parecia tão perdido em sua própria tristeza que nem percebeu quando o sinal se fechou para ele e os carros começaram a andar, ele simplesmente abandonou a segurança da calçada e colocou seus pés no asfalto, desesperei-me ao ver que um carro vinha em sua direção, Duo não notou e nem sequer ouviu a buzina do carro.

Em um ato rápido e desesperado eu agarrei o braço direito dele e o puxei de volta para a calçada. Foi só então que ele percebeu que seria atropelado se eu não o tivesse puxado. Ele olhou em minha direção e segurou o braço que a pouco eu havia tocado. Aquele olhar dele parecia me condenar como quem dissesse "porque você não me deixou morrer". Eu não estava louco, pude visualizar esta frase em seus olhos. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais preocupado com Duo.

Assim que o sinal abriu para pedestre Duo se apressou em atravessar a rua não me dando tempo para interrogá-lo, fiquei um tempo paralisado no lugar, Deus... Que mal eu estava fazendo para Duo? O que era aquela tristeza nos olhos dele?

Antes que o sinal de pedestre se fechasse me apressei para alcançar Duo, eu tinha muito que falar para ele, isso não podia acabar assim.

Duo andava a passos largos pelas calçadas e eu percebi que não fazia a menor idéia de para onde ele ia, aquele era um caminho totalmente inverso ao do apartamento que dividíamos. Será que ele não pensava em voltar para casa? Ou simplesmente queria fugir de mim e ficar sozinho? Eu poderia estar sendo egoísta de novo, mas não o deixaria sozinho, não esta noite, eu tinha tanto para lhe dizer.

Eu segui Duo ate que ele parou no lugar mais improvável que eu achei que ele iria, em um cemitério, ele pareceu hesitante antes de adentrar no local, afinal de contas o que ele iria fazer em um cemitério às dez horas da noite?

-Duo...

Ainda tentei chama-lo, mas novamente ele não me respondeu e nem parou para me ouvir, ele apenas seguia em frente.

Vi quando Duo parou em frente a uma lapide, se ajoelhou e começou a sussurrar palavras incoerentes. O seu choro era tão forte e audível que eu não consegui controlar meus próprios olhos e sem que eu percebesse já havia me emocionado com aquela cena, mas em minha mente girava tantas duvidas.

O que Duo estaria fazendo em um cemitério a noite? E de quem era aquele lapide com a qual ele conversava. Eu me aproximei com cuidado dele para que ele não fugisse de mim novamente, mas ele pareceu nem notar minha presença. Ajoelhado Duo tocou a lápide como se sua vida dependesse dela, o seu choro agora não passavam de sussurros contidos.

-Eu não posso... – ele falou com a voz chorosa em soluços. – Sem você eu não posso...

Foi apenas quando Duo afastou suas mãos da lápide que eu pude ler o que estava escrito nela. Havia uma data de nascimento e uma data da morte, que eu pude perceber ser de um mês atrás.

-

_-Heero Yuy-_

_Amado amigo e _

_Esposo devotado._

_Ele salvou o mundo_

_Inúmeras vezes._

_-_

-Eu não sou forte o bastante sem você... – foram as ultimas palavras que eu consegui ouvir da boca de Duo antes de eu entrar em estado de choque.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava escrito ali, não podia ser verdade, aquela lápide não poderia ser minha, eu estava vivo, eu estava ali com Duo. O chão pareceu escapar de meus pés, aquilo parecia irreal demais.

Foi então que em minha mente vieram lembranças de meus últimos atos de hoje, o modo como ninguém parecia me enxergar, a recepcionista do restaurante nem sequer me notou na entrada, Duo não estava me ignorando a noite toda, ele simplesmente não me via, porque eu não estou vivo.

Eu pude enfim entender toda aquela tristeza que via nos olhos de Duo, o do porque ele não atendia meus chamados, quando? Quando... Eu havia... Morrido? Porque eu não me dava conta disso?

Eu via a imagem de Duo abraçado a minha lápide, perecia uma imagem tão distante e distorcida, porque ele não conseguia me enxergar, eu queria gritar para ele, dizer que eu estava ali, que eu não havia partido, que eu ainda estava aqui, mas eu simplesmente não podia, não importava o quanto eu gritasse minha voz não era alta o bastante para alcançar seus ouvidos.

Foi então que em minha mente vieram as memórias do acidente.

_Duo e eu estávamos voltando da festa de aniversario de Quatre na qual eu para variar chegara atrasado e ficara conversando sobre trabalho quase que o tempo todo em que permaneci na festa. Duo havia se irritado profundamente comigo a ponto de querer ir embora, lembro que eu o vi se desculpando com Quatre pelo seu mau humor e pela minha falta de consideração._

_Fomos para o carro sem dizer uma só palavra, Duo parecia chateado demais e eu cansado demais para mais uma discussão. Aquilo já estava virando rotina em nossas vidas, as brigas eram constantes, Duo sempre reclamava da minha indiferença, da minha falta de tempo pra ele, de como eu só vivia para o trabalho e nunca lhe dava atenção e eu nessas brigas reclamava do jeito escandaloso dele de ser._

_Eram brigas tão idiotas, eu nem sabia por que eu fazia tudo aquilo, sendo que no fundo eu só queria estar com Duo. Dei partida no carro e deixei a casa de Quatre._

_-Porque você sempre tem que estragar tudo Heero? – Duo começou com um tom acusador quando já estávamos na rua._

_-Eu não sei do que você esta falando, foi você quem quis vir embora. – devolvi._

_-Eu? – Duo fez um gesto de indignação. –Isso não teria acontecido se você tivesse chegado na hora certa e tivesse dado atenção aos seus amigos, mas não você só se importa com o trabalho não é mesmo?_

_-Duo, não comece de novo com isso. Estou cansado de brigas._

_-E eu estou cansado de estar em segunda plano na sua vida._

_-Você sabe que isso não é verdade. _

_-Então prove. Tire o dia de folga amanha, vamos fazer uma viajem maluca para a praia o que me diz? – Duo sorriu e fiquei em silencio por alguns instantes._

_-Você sabe que eu não posso abandonar o trabalho assim Duo._

_-Eu sabia que essa seria a sua resposta. Pare este carro que eu quero descer._

_-Duo, não comece com suas infantilidades de novo. – eu tentava prestar atenção ao transito ao mesmo tempo em que respirava fundo para não começar a gritar com Duo._

_-Pare esse carro, eu quero descer. – Duo gritou._

_No momento em que ele gritou a minha fúria era tanta que eu não respeitei o sinal vermelho que indicava que eu teria que parar no cruzamento daquela avenida. Eu simplesmente acelerei o carro com raiva e foi quando aconteceu. Um outro carro veio a toda velocidade em nossa direção e atingiu o lado do motorista, que era o lugar onde eu estava._

_Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que eu não tive tempo de perceber ou sentir dor, eu só me lembro de ouvir Duo gritar o meu nome antes que tudo ficasse escuro e frio._

No momento em que me lembrei do acidente, tudo pareceu tão pateticamente obvio. Eu não havia chegado com vida ao hospital, Duo havia tido alguns ferimentos na cabeça, havia ficado em coma por cinco dias e depois... Eu não conseguia me lembrar de onde estive ou o que eu fiz.

Eu não sabia explicar porque estava ali, sem me lembrar de que estava morto. Eu nunca acreditei em vida após a morte e essas coisas, mas... Agora que eu estava ali, sabendo que não pertencia mais a este mundo, eu percebi que o que me prendia ali era Duo, era a promessa que eu havia feito a ele no dia em que decidimos partilhar nossas vidas, eu havia prometido sempre cuidar dele, sempre estar ao seu lado.

É tão engraçado ver como prometemos coisas que não podemos cumprir.

-

XxxX

-

_**I don't want to run away, **_

_**I want to stay forever, thru Time and  
Time**__**…  
No promises**_

**_-_**

Duo estava sentado em uma poltrona de frente para uma lareira, seus rosto parecia sereno, embora nele estivesse as marcas de lagrimas recém derramadas, seu rosto ainda assim estava sereno, com os olhos fechados parecia um anjo adormecido.

Fiquei apenas admirando a imagem de meu anjo adormecido, eu sempre achei que teria tempo, mas agora eu via que o tempo não me pertencia e que eu jamais poderia concertar meus erros eu jamais voltaria no tempo, eu jamais sentiria aquelas mãos quentes e ternas tocarem a minha face novamente. Agora eu pertencia a um mundo sem promessas, sem tempo, sem vida.

Eu vi Duo se remexer na poltrona ronronando, abriu a mão esquerda enquanto dormia e dela caiu um circulo dourado que rolou ate meus pés. Abaixei-me para apanhar o tal circulo e percebi que era a minha aliança nela estava presa uma medalha, olhei para minha mão esquerda e só então notei que estava vazia, no dedo onde deveria estar à aliança havia apenas uma marca esbranquiçada. Duo estava usando minha aliança como um medalhão sempre perto de seu coração.

Aproximei-me dele para recolocar a aliança em sua mão, ao chegar próximo a poltrona onde ele estava abaixei-me para ficar da altura de seu rosto, vi quando seu corpo se arrepiou e de sua boca saiu um ar esfumaçado como se ele estivesse sentindo frio, era a minha presença que lhe causava arrepios, era a minha presença sem vida.

-Porque você me deixou? – Duo sussurrou.

Eu acariciei seu rosto delicadamente querendo desesperadamente sentir aquele calor de novo.

-Eu nunca vou deixar você. – desejei sinceramente que minha voz pudesse alcançar os ouvidos de Duo.

-Eu ainda preciso de você... – Duo continuou sussurrando enquanto de sua boca saia o ar esfumaçado. – Você prometeu...

-Eu sei. Eu sempre vou estar aqui. – segurei a mão de Duo apertando-a com toda minha força.

-Eu não sou forte o bastante... Não se você... Eu não consigo.

-Você sempre foi o mais forte de nos dois, eu vou esperar por você. – eu não estava fazendo uma promessa, eu estava afirmando algo que eu sabia que faria, eu sempre estaria ali para cuidar de Duo, mesmo que ele não pudesse me ver ou me sentir, eu só queria vê-lo feliz.

-Não me deixe... Eu não quero ficar sozinho... – Duo suplicou.

-Eu não vou. Você nunca estará sozinho.

Eu me afastei de Duo, eu tinha que deixa-lo ser feliz, não podia permitir que ele ficasse pra sempre preso a minha lembrança, ele tinha que ser feliz que seguir sem mim, e por mais que isso me doesse, eu sabia que pertencíamos a mundos diferentes agora, mas eu sempre estaria ali para acalentar teus sonhos e cuidar dele, jamais deixaria que algo de mal lhe acontecesse, eu o esperaria ate o dia em que nos tornaríamos a nos encontrar.

Peguei a caixinha de presente que Duo havia deixado no restaurante e a coloquei sobre a mesinha de centro na frente da lareira, não seria justo eu ficar com aquilo, nem mesmo se estivesse vivo... Dentro daquela caixa estava o crucifixo que Duo tanto amava, era a única lembrança que ele tinha de sua infância e eu sabia o quanto aquele crucifixo significava pra ele, e o que significava para ele dar isso a alguém, seria o mesmo que entregar seu coração.

-

_**I don't want to let go,**__**  
I just need you you to know…**_

_**I just wanna die in your **__**arms**_

-

Despertou ainda sentido o perfume de notas amadeiradas que Heero usava, parecia loucura, mas podia jurar que Heero estivera ali, acalentando seu sono, cuidando dele. Estava tão fragilizado desde que recebera a noticia da morte da pessoa que mais amava nesse mundo, que não lhe surpreenderia saber que sua mente lhe pregou uma peça. Era como se estivessem arrancado seu coração fora, sentia como se perder Heero fosse o mesmo que perder uma parte vital de seu corpo. A dor era intensa demais para suportar.

Mas pensar que Heero estivera ali, com ele, lhe confortava de alguma maneira. Mesmo que fosse apenas sua imaginação. Ia se levantar quando percebeu uma caixinha de presente em cima da mesinha de centro, era a mesma caixinha onde havia colocado o presente de aniversario de casamento para Heero.

Duo rapidamente se levantou de onde estava e apanhou a caixinha, ele havia deixado no restaurante, não por esquecimento, mas sim porque não queria mas aquilo, dar seu crucifixo a Heero era o mesmo que estar dando seu coração enrolado em um papel de presente, e agora que Heero, levara consigo seu coração.

Abriu a caixinha e dentro dela estava seu crucifixo. Como aquilo havia ido para em, sua casa? Quem havia trazido de volta? De repente sentiu o perfume de Heero novamente. E era forte e real o bastante para saber que não era sua imaginação. Procurou em volta para consegui focalizar uma imagem de Heero, mas nada viu. De repente o ambiente estava frio demais e na janela embaçada pelo frio Duo pode ver as palavras sendo escritas com a letra de Heero.

"_Sem promessas..._

_Pra sempre com você"_

Duo não pôde impedir que formassem lagrimas no canto de seus olhos, então não era uma peça de sua mente perturbada, Heero realmente estava ali, cuidando dele. Mesmo que Heero não estivesse presente fisicamente, naquele momento Duo soube que Heero cumpriria sua promessa.

Apertou o crucifixo contra seu peito, Heero sempre estaria em seu coração.

_**Hey baby,**_

_**when we are together,**_

_**doing things that we love.  
Everytime you're near**_

_**I feel like I'm in heaven.**_

**Fim!**

**-**

**Cantinho da autora: **Cof cof cof… engasga com tanta açúcar!

Bom gente desculpa pela fic, extremante melosa, veio de uma inspiração insana após ver o clipe dessa musica. Bom como não estou com muito tempo para escrever uma fic, com muitos capítulos e uma historia realmente interessante (que é o que você merece Ana) eu te dedico essa aqui, como presente de aniversario! Espero sinceramente que você tenha gostado!

Beijos a todos que leram!

Ate a próxima!

o/


End file.
